


Bons sonhos Spock

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drunk Spock, Friendship, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: McCoy não sabia se ria, se sentava, ou se simplesmente gargalhava até o duende de sangue verde se recuperar e matar a ambos.





	Bons sonhos Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/julho/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] Presente de Dobra (Dia 14: Cenário: Laboratório) do Fórum Need For Fic.

Estava tudo calmo em seu laboratório, não haviam pacientes na enfermaria aquele dia, tinha todo o tempo do mundo.  
A nave estava viajando sem nenhum problema aparente pelo caminho, o que permitia longos dias monótonos, que ele particularmente adorava.  
Estava escrevendo um relatório detalhado sobre as últimas formas de vida que havia estudado; ao som de alguma música country cujo compositor já devia ter falecido há muito.

— Bones nós precisamos de ajuda! - Kirk disse entrando sem cerimônia.  
— Droga Jim! Que porcaria você aprontou agora? - Perguntou se levantando de um pulo.

Nada o havia preparado para aquela cena, Spock estava praticamente pendurado sobre o Capitão, e tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

— Porque é que esse duende de sangue verde está sorrindo Jim?? Nós vamos morrer não é? - Perguntou ajudando a levar o oficial para uma das camas — Os Vulcanos vão nos caçar se esse idiota morrer - Afirmou já pegando seus instrumentos.  
— Bones é tão engraçado não é Jim? - Spock perguntou num tom risonho.

O doutor parou, olhando da cara culpada de Kirk para o rosto semi-esverdeado do vulcano.  
Conhecia aquele tipo de comportamento, era exposto a isto quase toda vez que iam para terra; Spock estava bêbado.

— Como em todo esse imenso universo você conseguiu fazer o senhor certinho ficar bêbado Kirk? - Perguntou como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.  
— Eu não o deixei bêbado, eu nem sei como aconteceu, eu só dei alguns chocolates para ele, eu ia comer alguns e ofereci; só isso eu juro Bones! - Afirmou desesperado.

Spock estava sofrendo de algum outro mal estranho, e ele não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo, e tinha quase certeza de que a culpa era sua apesar de não ter feito nada com ele; bem que ele gostaria, mas não podia pensar nesse tipo de coisa com Spock naquela situação.  
Pegou a mão do amigo e a segurou entre as suas, tentando fazê-lo se focar.

— Que menino malvado Jim, querendo fazer isso em público! - Spock prontamente se manifestou, soltando sua mão da dele e tocando seu dedo indicador e médio com os dele; de uma maneira que fez suas orelhas quase reluzirem em verde — Isso é bom, porque não fizemos antes? - Perguntou parecendo confuso.  
— Bones ele está delirando não é? Vamos perder Spock para sempre? - Perguntou se sentindo perdido.

McCoy não sabia se ria, se sentava, ou se simplesmente gargalhava até o duende de sangue verde se recuperar e matar a ambos.  
Escolheu a melhor opção no momento, puxou sua cadeira e se dobrou de tanto rir, e ria cada vez mais ao ver Spock tirando e colocando os dedos nos dedos de Kirk.

— Dá pra explicar que maldita epidemia está tomando conta dessa nave doutor? - Pediu num tom cortante.  
— Desculpe Jim, mas esse é o melhor dia da minha vida - Afirmou entre risos — Um Spock bêbado e beijoqueiro era a última coisa que eu esperava ver nessa nave miserável - Afirmou tossindo de tanto rir.  
— Beijoqueiro? Você é quem deve estar bêbado!  
— Não estou, é sério Jim - Afirmou respirando fundo para se recuperar — Acho que você não sabe, mas açúcar é como álcool para os Vulcanos, e chocolate... Bem, tem um teor bem alto de açúcar em qualquer um deles - Explicou ainda de olho em seu “paciente”.  
— Certo, chocolate deixa Vulcanos bêbados, mas de onde você tirou que ele é um beijoqueiro? O cara nem tem mais namorada desde que Uruha foi transferida! - Afirmou com um certo orgulho.  
— Porque eu começo a achar que você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso Capitão? - Perguntou de modo astuto.  
— Não desvie o assunto, vamos lá, me explique - Pediu enquanto tirava as mãos de Spock das dele e o fazia se deitar na cama.  
— Os Vulcanos se beijam assim, tocando o dedo indicador e médio um do outro - Explicou com um enorme sorriso de raposa.  
— Você só pode estar brincando comigo - Comentou mortificado.  
— Eu vou deixar você cuidando do bêbado enquanto vou a enfermaria buscar um remédio para bebedeira, não vou demorar - Afirmou passando por ele a passos rápidos — Quero os dois bem vestidos ainda quando eu voltar - Disse já saindo, escapando por um triz de qualquer instrumento que fosse aquele atirado contra si — E não destrua a nave Capitão! - Gritou já de longe.

Kirk estava simplesmente passado, primeiro Spock havia o abraçado com força depois de comer os chocolates, e quando perguntou o que estava errado ele havia lhe dito que era estar longe dele; agora eles estavam trocando tórridos beijos vulcanos bem no meio daquela sala? O que mais faltava para achar que tinha enlouquecido?

— Porque você não gosta de beijos Jim? - A voz etérea do amigo perguntou.

Ele olhava para o teto como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais interessante do mundo, mas seu rosto parecia triste por algum motivo.

— Eu gosto de beijos, quando eles não vem de um vulcano bêbado - Afirmou sorrindo para ele — E você vai querer me matar se lembrar disso mais tarde - Completou pesaroso.  
— Nunca pensaria nisso Jim, eu só queria um beijo, só um pouco - Comentou numa voz que denotava um pedido — Não é pedir muito é? - Perguntou confuso.

Kirk percebeu que ele estava quase sucumbindo ao sono, e porque não realizar aquele pedido? Sendo que era um dos mais profundos desejos de seu próprio coração?  
Se inclinou sobre ele na cama, encarando os olhos castanhos como se nunca mais fosse vê-los, e se conhecia bem o amigo, era provável que nunca mais os admirasse daquela distância ínfima.

— Feche os olhos Spock - Pediu segundos antes de beijá-lo.

Apenas tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, antes de tocar seus lábios com os dele, os sentindo cálidos contra os seus, se afastou alguns centímetros, apenas para ver que Spock sorria ainda mais; não resistiu e voltou a tocá-lo de maneira gentil, beijando seus lábios em breves selinhos, que logo foram timidamente retribuídos.  
Jim se afastou, temendo que fizesse algo que Spock não estava pronto para conceber; mas o amigo já estava entregue ao mundo dos sonhos.  
Se pegou sorrindo para o vulcano adormecido, puxou a cadeira que McCoy estava usando antes e se sentou ao lado da cama, pegando a mão dele entre as suas novamente, contente em poder sentir o calor que emanava da pele pálida.

— Bons sonhos Spock - Desejou com o sorriso mais sincero que já havia se permitido dar a ele.

Não tardou a adormecer na mesma posição que estava, mal havia trocado de turno e estava cansado, a preocupação com Spock apenas o esgotou mais rapidamente, e se permitiu relaxar, sabendo que estavam seguros ali.  
Na porta Mccoy estava parado apenas vigiando aqueles dois idiotas que não iriam admitir nunca o quanto precisavam um do outro.

— Mais um dia comum nessa nave… O espaço… a fronteira final… a idiotice desses dois nunca vai ter fronteiras - Resmungou para si mesmo, voltando a tocar sua música enquanto tentava recuperar a vontade de trabalhar.


End file.
